


Dinner and a show – 4-11-2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dinner and a show – 4-11-2020

Through the doors of the great hall in sprinted two cats. A bottle-brushed tail orange cat was being chased by a tabby with spectacle markings. 

Across the tables they went, knocking over food. Finally in a dark corner of the Slytherin table, they stopped. And put on a show for everyone to see. 

Two months later, Regulus Black was a proud papa to Minnie’s 6 kittens...Errr babies. 

“Well, been a while since I’ve seen animorphamagi,” said Dumbledore upon seeing the kitten babies. “Ten points to Griffindor”


End file.
